Nos heures sont comptées
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTICIPATION AVENGERS 4 : Nos heures sont comptées. C'est une réalité brutale et cruelle, mais nous en avons tous conscience. Que faire pour retourner la situation ? Rien réellement, mais nous allons nous battre...[Challenge d'octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME : Thème Nos heures sont comptées]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 _ **Post Infinity War**_

 **Nos heures sont comptées. C'est une réalité brutale et cruelle, mais nous en avons tous conscience. Que faire pour retourner la situation ? Rien réellement, mais nous allons nous battre**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge d'octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME : Thème Nos heures sont comptées]. Un collectif qui regroupe auteurs et lecteurs autour de la passion pour nos fanfics.**

 **Défi de l'auteur proposé par Alena Aeterna : _Si vous aviez quelques heures pour rencontrer votre ship préféré, quel serait-il ?_**

 **Bon alors déjà j'ai un peu de mal dans la question. J'ai peut-être une vision un peu bateau de la chose mais j'ai l'impression que par "ship" on entend systématiquement "couple", ce qui me pose toujours problème. Si je répond Thranduil et Legolas ou Thor et Loki j'ai l'impression que ça va être mal interprété donc restons classique... Partons sur un couple dont l'amour profond et inconditionnel me touche** **profondément** **c'est à dire Aragorn et Arwën. Je crois que dés que j'ai lu Tolkien pour la première fois j'ai été emporté par la pureté de leurs sentiments et le fait qu'Arwën n'hésite pas à laisser tomber son immortalité par amour, c'est tellement beau et sa déclaration d'amour dans le film est juste l'une des plus belles pour moi :** **"Je préfère partager une vie de mortelle avec vous que de devoir affronter tous les âges de ce monde toute seule."**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _NOS HEURES SONT_** ** _COMPTÉES_**

 ** _Nos heures sont comptées…_**

C'est une réalité brutale et cruelle, mais nous en avons tous conscience. Que faire pour retourner la situation ? Rien réellement, mais nous allons nous battre. Nous allons nous battre de toutes nos forces pour retourner cette situation, pour remonter aux origines et rendre la vie à tous ces gens… Peu importe notre vie, ce qu'il faut c'est pouvoir revenir où il faut et modifier le cours des choses.

Mais il ne faut pas traîner ! ¨Pour le moment le temps est suspendu, immobile. Il semble immuable, mais il est encore à portée de main. Nous pouvons agir ! Nous devons agir, car pour le moment… Pour le moment nous avons échoué… Nous avons combattu, mais nous n'étions pas préparés, alors nous avons échoué ! Oh bien sûr, au final nous savions que les pierres de l'infini pouvaient engendrer une catastrophe, mais pas ça, pas de cette ampleur et certains parmi nous n'avaient pas conscience du projet final de Thanos.

 ** _Nos heures sont comptées…_**

Il faut se reprendre, ne pas se laisser aller, ne pas craquer… Ne pas pleurer tout de suite. Il faut garder notre rage pour avancer, ne pas s'effondrer, ne pas penser à tous ceux que nous avons perdu, à tous ceux que nous n'avons pas pu sauver… Ou plutôt si… Il faut penser à eux, à leur mort injuste et brutale… A ce claquement de doigts qui les a effacé et il faut lutter, parce que ce qui a été fait, peut être défait. C'est une certitude.

Nous avons affronté tant de choses que nous le savons parfaitement, trop parfaitement même. Nous savons que rien n'est immuable, que ce qui nous paraît acquis peut être détruit en une seconde. Il suffit d'une ombre, du bruit des os qui se brisent, d'un claquement de doigt et tout peut s'arrêter, tout peut s'écrouler, tout peut se renverser, alors nous allons nous battre, parce que c'est la seule chose qui nous reste. Qu'avons-nous à perdre ?

 _ **Nos heures sont comptées…**_

Oui, nous savons qu'il sera difficile de ne plus pleurer, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement ! Nous devons nous battre, reprendre le combat, le dernier combat peut-être, mais surtout ne pas arrêter de bouger, de nager, de respirer… Parce que s'arrêter nous condamnerait nous aussi à mort et nous n'avons pas le droit. Oh bien sûr, il est impensable de se dire que nous survivrons tous, mais quelle importance si nous parvenons à renverser tout ça.

Peu importe nos vies, ce sont celles de ceux qui ont été fauché injustement qui comptent. Toutes ces vies effacées comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Toutes ces vies qui ont été réduites à néant par la folie d'un monstre qui se pense investi d'une mission divine. Un monstre qui se prend pour un dieu, mais qui n'en sera jamais un. C'est une certitude, ce n'est pas cela être un dieu, c'est même tout le contraire. Il le sait et cela le met en rage d'ailleurs… Tant mieux ! Sa colère sera une faiblesse. Sa mésestime en nos forces aussi.

 _ **Nos heures sont comptées…**_

Mais peu importe… Nous allons prendre le combat par tous les moyens. Nous allons fléchir le temps. Nous allons retourner à la source parce que tout cela ne peut être réel, tout cela ne peut pas rester réel. L'Univers ne peut se satisfaire d'une telle injustice. Il hurle et pleure lui aussi et nous pleurerons avec lui, mais une fois que tout sera réparé.

Comment pouvons-nous savoir que nous pourrons réparer ces injustices ? Parce qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Il est impossible pour nous de nous dire que nous ne pouvons rien faire, que nous ne pouvons qu'accepter la réalité avec fatalité. Le fatalisme n'est pas dans nos cœurs, nous ne pouvons pas lui donner la moindre place, sinon nous n'avons plus qu'à nous éteindre nous aussi et ça, il est impensable pour nous de l'envisager.

 ** _Nos heures sont comptées…_**

Le temps nous manque déjà. Nos forces et nos options s'amenuisent à chaque secondes qui passent, mais qu'importe… Nous allons nous relever et reprendre le combat. Nous allons l'affronter et le défaire.

 ** _Nos heures sont comptées…_**

Nous allons sans doute mourir au final, mais ce n'est pas important. Nous sommes prêts à ce sacrifice…

 ** _Nos heures sont comptées…_**

Mais les siennes aussi… Il ne le comprend pas encore, mais il va tomber… Nous allons le briser ce trône de cadavres qu'il s'est forgé. Il va vaciller et s'écrouler.

 ** _Nos heures sont comptées…_**

Mais les siennes aussi… Nous ne flancherons pas. Notre rage nous guide, notre douleur nous anime.

 ** _Nos heures sont comptées…_**

Le compte à rebours est lancé…


End file.
